


You will never with Jasper

by Daterape (Goid)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:46:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Daterape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all the things you will never do with Jasper ;_;</p>
            </blockquote>





	You will never with Jasper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jasperfags](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jasperfags).



>jasper will never sneak into the boys bathroom while you are in there alone  
>she will never peek at your dick before you can put it back in  
>she will never block your way out  
>she will never push you back into a corner against a wall and molest you  
>she will never put her hand on your head, pushing you down to your knees before her  
>you will never then look up at her and have the frightening realization she is packing   
>she will never pull out her hard 10 inch cock  
>she will never wave it in your face  
>you will never grab her cock's base with both hands, your fingertips barely grazing each other  
>she will enver push her hips forward, smashing her cockhead into your lips  
>you will never lick her cock head  
>you will never taste her musky, slightly salty cock as she pushes it into your mouth, making your jaw ache   
>she will never pull it out of your mouth and lift her cock straight up, exposing her heavy balls to you  
>she will never grab the back of your head and push you into her pelvis  
>you will never be overwhelmed by her scent  
>you will never lightly suckle on her balls while she strokes her cock  
>she will never pull her balls away from you, leaving you wanting more   
>she will never laugh at you as she puts her mighty cock on your face  
>she will never tell you to spit on it, making it nice and wet  
>she will then never pick you up, bend you over against the wall and tear your pants off   
>she will never spit in your asshole.  
>she will never finger your back door, making sure it lubed up  
>you will never feel her big cock lay on your ass  
>you will never feel her line up the head of her cock with your ass.  
>you will never hear her grunt as she slowly penetrates you.  
>she will never gently start fucking you in a public restroom  
>you will never make lewd noises with her cock jammed inside you  
>you will never be worried about being caught fucking Jasper in public  
>she will never mercilessly pound you all the way down to the balls as she nears climax  
>you will never feel her cock expand inside your asshole as cum surges inside you  
>you will never feel her cum run down your thighs as she holds you in place, inflated with cum  
>she will never pull out with a loud 'pop'  
>she will never sign in relief, her softening cock covered in spit and cum  
>>she will never quickly wash her cock off in a sink and put that big meat away.  
>you will never watch her get dressed while you sit on the floor in a puddle of juice in a drunken haze  
>she will never go to leave but stop short  
>she will never look back at you and smirk before saying [spoiler] "you're a real faggot, anon"[/spoiler]


End file.
